Boratch
Boratch (b. @ 700 BI) was a Dathrhys Lord. He is the spawn of the Second Gnarrhys Lord; the sibling of Innux, the Friggurnaut, Dasshel, the Gronn, the Craigling King, Jarduk, Morrelheim. and Reynold. In their first appearance, the Dathrhys lords attacked the continent of Tracrobyn. decimating the population of the continent. (referred to in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance ''chap 27) In response to the Type 2 Dathrhys, Zorn the Ancient, Fedra, and Androse were able to drive the nine off and kill many of their off-spring, but they weren’t able to kill any of the original Dathrhys lords, although several of them were badly hurt. (referred to in ''Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 27) Around the year 200 BI, Fedra and Androse fought Boratch several times. In 299 AI, Boratch fought against Wescon. Boratch underestimated Wescon, and Wescon was too inexperienced to take advantage of it. Wescon apparently hunted Boratch for years, but the Dathrhys Lord disappeared. (referred to in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 27) The Third Gnarrhys War During the Third Gnarrhys War, Boratch was quite active. He spent a majority of the war on Scottlund. In 10048 AI, he killed the Imrhys lord Jensen. (referred to in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 27) In 10062 AI, he battled a troop of Scottish warriors when Ambrosius and Zierath came upon him. Ambrosius was injured, but Zierath managed to tag Boratch with the Emerald Claymore. The two Imrhys lords managed to injure him and Boratch fled. (recounted in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 6) Boratch killed the Imrhys lord Storre on Jazzuary 3, 10076 AI. (mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 6 and 29) In 10084 AI, Larsen drove Boratch off the Scottish continent. (mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 6) Boratch fled north to Hoffner, where he terrorized villages in the south. Melanie and Thomoff drove him back to the sea. (mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance ''chap 16) After the end of the Third Gnarrhys War, Boratch headed north and west. He had an unspecified encounter in Klein in 11003 AI, and he fought Melanie, DeeDee, and Kerkove in 11166 AI. (mentioned in ''Zierath: Lord of the Alliance ''chap 27) He also had an unspecified encounter in the Shannonian Empire. (mentioned in ''Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 6) The Stone Rook The Stone Rook and Boratch battled several times during the Fifth and Sixth Ages. On Quetz 3, 11090 AI, they fought for the first time. The Stone Rook was nearly killed, but Boratch was amused by the Stone Rook's stubborness, and stopped just short of killing the Imrhys man. (mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 27) Boratch fought the Stone Rook again in 12988 AI, 13309 AI, and 13676 AI. In the third battle, the Stone Rook had the aid of a platoon of valcepton warriors and three ancient dragons. Two of the dragons and three-fourths of the valceptons were killed, but the Stone Rook and the third dragon drive Boratch off. (mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance ''chap 27) The Fourth Gnarrhys War Boratch took a group of possessed sentients, including the Imrhys Alamap, the Stone Rook, Timzick, Paco, Braithe, and Abbischo, along with two ska-tugas, and attacked the Jolly Elmo. There Boratch faced Zierath again. Both were critically injured, but both surived. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance'' chap 29) Character created by Eric Hulsing Appearances First Appearance: ''Zierath: Lord of the Alliance ''chap 29 Mentions ''Zierath: Lord of the Alliance ''chapters 5, 6, 8, 9, 16, 17, 21, 22, 23, 27, 30 Category:Dathrhys Category:Dathrhys Lord Category:Created by Eric Hulsing